


Friends With Benefits

by SalmaLahlimi



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Love, Secrets, Truth or Dare, best friend - Freeform, surprise, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalmaLahlimi/pseuds/SalmaLahlimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celine Martin and Tom Hiddleston have been friends for a long time. After years of unsuccessful relationships, they just gave up. During a game of truth or dare with some friends, the two lonely adults make a decision that will change their friendship completely, in good and bad ways. Will it last, or will their friendship crumble to the ground after complications arise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends With Benefits

Celine walked to her best friend Tom's house for a little get together with some college friends. She left a bit weird as she reflected on the fact that she barely knows these people, they are all Tom's acting friends. She was aware of the fact that she wasn't very good when it came to meeting people, and Tom knew that, but she wanted to take the risk to go out and meet new people, make some new friends. Celine is a fairly quiet person, she doesn't talk unless she is spoken to, and if she doesn't know the person well enough, she probably won't talk at all. This has stopped her from making friends other than Tom, and sometimes she feels as if he just pities her, and he's only her friend because he knows she has no one else. _No,_ she thought. _I don't want to be that shy girl anymore, and I definitely don't want to lose Tom_ _. I need to prove to him and the people there that I can be fun!_

Arriving at the party, it was red cups and music as opposed to Tom's usual classy get togethers. She shrugged the fearful notion of not being well dressed that she had before arriving away, and she went to search for her best friend.

And there he was. Broad shoulders, curly hair, and a big smile, his usual beautiful self. He was with a group of guys, a couple of which were actually pretty good looking. _This is your time to shine, Celine._ Celine arranged her breasts, brought her shirt down for a bit of extra cleavage, and she was off to start anew, as a carefree Celine Martin.

"Celine! Hey! I'm glad you made it!" Tom said hugging Celine, the heat from his thin shirt relaxing her. "Jeff, Daniel, this is Celine."

Celine put out her hand to shake theirs with confidence. "Nice to meet you both." Celine said with a sweet smile.

"So this is the famous Celine Martin! I've heard so much about you." Jeff said, his hand lingering in Celine's. It took her by surprise that Tom would actually talk to his friends about her.

"Only good things, I hope!" Celine said, her hand back at her side with a big smile on her face as she slowly began to relax around the new people.

"Come, I'll introduce you to everyone." Tom said taking her hand, looking a bit uncomfortable as he dragged her away from his considerably good looking friends.

Before she was introduced to anyone, someone yelled out "TRUTH OR DARE TIME! EVERYONE GET IN A CIRCLE!" _A game of truth or dare = a good way to prove yourself to Tom._ At first, Celine's nervousness started to act up again, but she immediately shut it down before it could take over as Tom and Celine went to join his party guests in a game of truth or dare. There were about 20 people invited, and the ones that aren't single don't get to play, so that left us with about 12 people playing all together. Jeff and Daniel sat on Celine's right; and Tom was on her left. She moved closer to Tom, and he wrapped his arm around her, a known way of calming her down.

"Are you guys dating?" someone asked. Celine, surprisingly, started to laugh as she shook her head. Tom laughed as well, letting everyone know she was solely his best friend, which brought her mood down a bit. Celine was aware of the tiny tiny feelings she had towards Tom, but she knew that she wasn't his type, so she  stuck to being his friend for the time being. " Really? I totally ship you both, you guys would totally make an amazing couple!" The stranger said, making her smile in hope that maybe one day, one day he would open his eyes to see her for who she really was, the one he was looking for his entire life. Tom and Celine both had trouble getting into a relationship of any sort through the past couple of years, so things were hard on the romantic side. _Who knows? Maybe you'll get to kiss him tonight_. Celine thought, making her laugh on her own as the game commenced.

Truth or dare was played like it was in high school. You pick someone to want to give a dare to, since no one ever really picked truth, and it usually was something sexual, or that they had to kiss someone, which didn't surprise Celine since she played it all through Junior and Senior year of high school. Celine watched as everyone threw dares at each other, not one person picking neither Tom nor Celine. Celine felt a sense of relief for a slight moment, thinking she wasn't going to get picked at all, until Jeff made the smart move to pick her next to play.

"Celine, Truth or Dare?" Jeff asked with a smug smile, like he was planning something.

"Dare." Celine said nonchalantly, surprised her anxiety didn't act up. Even Tom looked at her in a weird way, almost asking if she was okay with his eyes. She nodded, letting him know that everything was under control.

Jeff's smile widened. "I dare you to make out with Tom." Everyone let out an "oooo", the stranger who "shipped" them made herself comfortable, ready for as the action she was waiting for the whole night.

Celine looked up at Tom, who looked down at her, still in each other's arms, their lips just centimeters away. Celine raised her eyebrows, asking if it was okay, and Tom just shrugged. _Oh my goodness, this is actually happening! I'm going to kiss Tom! Okay, okay, calm down; Martin. You can do this._ Celine slowly leaned in, their lips touching ever so slightly before slightly pulling away, looking into his eyes, teasing him. Celine remembered seeing this kissing technique in a movie, and if it worked on Channing Tatum, it should work on Tom.

They looked into each other's eyes for what felt like a lifetime, but was merely half a second before Tom put his hand on Celine's cheek, pulling her head to his, their lips colliding at a sweet force. As they kissed in front of the 10 other people in the room, it was as if a flower finally bloomed in her heart, and that flower is the love she had hidden so long for Tom Hiddleston. Tom started to feel the same way, as if he was expressing his feeling through that one, simple kiss. How could he have kept his feelings inside for so long? They've been friends for 6 years, and he still hasn't tried to make a move. Before they knew it, the kiss was broken, no one was sure as to who broke the kiss, but they both wanted more, raw need developing inside of them, forcefully suppressing it inside, crushing the flower of love in them in it's wake.

Everyone began to applaud for some reason, and they both laughed nervously, the game continuing, all the attention finally off of them.

The game went on, both Celine and Tom felt more relaxed as the fearless and adventurous people around them threw dares around, the people they were directed to obliging without question. The majority of the dares were clever, others completely random, but no one said no to them.

Tom couldn't keep his arms away from Celine, hugging her, keeping her close. Celine was taken aback by the sudden closeness but she liked it, not thinking for a second to question it. Tom was dared to do other things with other people, as well as Celine, but they both felt an uneasy feeling as they watched each other with other people. That feeling didn't leave until they were in each other's arms again.

They didn't understand why they felt this way.  _It just was a kiss_. They both thought. Why did they suddenly need... more? As if the kiss wasn't enough for them. Tom felt stupid because of his arising feelings, thinking he didn't have a chance with Celine. She was beautiful, and definitely not the kind of guy she would go for. Celine felt the same way, so they both shook it off and continued playing the game, unaware of the invisible need that arose through them as they sat in each other's arms.

* * *

 

The game finally ended after another 3 hours, therefore the get-together has come to an end, and everyone made their way home, leaving Tom and Celine alone to clean up. There was an agonizing silence between them as they both tried to figure out something to say as they picked up all the red cups off the tables and floors, and into a garbage bag. 

Tom finally said the only thing he could think _to_  say. "Thanks for helping me, Celine," Tom said as soon as they finished.

"No problem, thanks for inviting me." Celine responded politely. She walked next to Tom to pick something up, until she slipped, landing directly into his arms, their faces close enough to be able to feel each other's breathing, their eyes locked onto one another. 

 _Kiss me!_ Celine begged in her head.  _Please! Just kiss me one more time._

Tom looked at Celine's pale pink lips, then back at her eyes again, Celine reciprocating his actions, silently telling him she wanted him to kiss her. Tom leaned in slowly, teasing her a bit before his lips finally met Celine's, not wanting to let go.


End file.
